County of Marghasa
The County of Marghasa is located within the Kingdom's Royal Dutchy of Ignis. Which means we directly serve the King. We are sea faring (preferably but will be based on land selection) superstitious folk. The water to balance the fire within the kingdom. We are focused on studying medicine and animal husbandry- particularly in herbalism and animal breeding with hopefully sea trading and a navy. Unfortunately we cannot promise just exactly how we will be set up yet, though as nobody is guaranteed any sort of particular biome until after land selection. However we do have our preferences which you can read about under our "History and Lore" section. We believe that nature is healing and in respecting the earth. While our main focuses are going to be on Medicine, herbalism, and breeding...this does not mean that you have to be specialized in these fields to be part of our county. Our main focus is on building trade and commerce which leaves ample opportunity for all sorts. We are ultimately about taking care of the environment around us. Which you can find out more about what our ultimate rules and laws are under the "County Laws" section. There is RP allowed in this county and in this kingdom, but it is not our primary focus. Our primary focus is to have fun! And even if you don't feel that you're a good fit for my particular county, our kingdom is large and diverse enough that I'm sure that you'll find a community that is what you're looking for History & Lore On the coasts of Elyria within the Kingdom of Ashland and Royal Duchy of Ignis lies the peaceful county of Marghasa. Steeped in an ancient druidic culture, we believe that the Gods bring us life and that nature is our life blood. Our druids believe in a symbiotic relationship with nature. Thus our motto - "Respect Nature Always". The druids call upon their Gods to help them develop their potions and skills and pray for their comrades in battle. Military leaders seek out their potions and medics to aid them in battle. Having to battle off invasions from pirates, they have forged their fighting skills to become fierce defenders of their homeland. They know that their Gods and their gifts from nature are their allies. Deep in the woodlands ancient secret tribes of druids still can be found. Tales of mythical creatures lure explorers and adventurers into its deeper country. Its diverse trading and fishing village as well as mystery and beauty brings in traders and travelers from all over the world. Its rich minerals attract miners and farmers. Marghasa is largely inspired by the county of Cornwall in the UK. Hence the Cornish chough(black bird) on our coat of arms as well as our yellow and black colors. Cornwall is on a peninsula with vastly different coastlines on the south and west sides. lt is a beautiful rugged land of windswept moors, hidden valleys, sheltered bays, golden beaches, dramatic cliffs and coastlines, ruined castles, mysterious ancient burial mounds and standing stones, and tales of smugglers and pirates. It is steeped in myths and legends. It is where King Arthur was thought to have originated from. It was also a historical pirate route and what the musical "Pirates of Penzance" is inspired from. Tales of mermaids abound from there. It was first inhabited in the ancient Paleolithic and Mesolithic periods and then later became settled by the Celts and Britons. Many of the celtic and druidic ruins can still be seen today. Stone circles like stone henge and burial mounts called quoits are scattered throughout the land. Castles such as St. Michael's Mount, Carn Brea, Tintagel, and Pendennis will be a large influence behind our architecture. Ideally in a perfect biome and land selection world, we will find a similar biome to Cornwall's. The capital city of Fysek preferably will be set atop a cliffside or hill with a fishing village below with etched out paths and stairways up the cliff and hillsides leading from the fishing village to the capital. From the capital it would turn into rolling hills and valleys full of lush farm land with rocky bluffs for mining. Drawing upon that lore and history, we will be building upon the ancient druidic, sea trade, and mining culture. We want to maximize our relationship between our resources and our environment. So while we want to utilize and draw upon our resources available, we still want to respect our balance with them and not overfish, overforest, or overmine, etc. . But that means having a diverse group of players as well in order to live up to our full potential. Our main focus will be in utilizing druidic history and lore to develop a school of medicine and herbalism. Our druids believe in a symbiotic relationship with nature. Thus our motto - "Respect Nature Always". The druids call upon their Gods to help them develop their potions and skills and pray for their comrades in battle. There will be druidic temples to each of the Gods/dieties such as Angelica, Luna, Terra, and Oceanus. Qindred, Virtori, Faedin, Followers of the Two-Fold Goddess, and any other religions will be allowed their own sects amongst the academy and community. These temples, shrines, and sects as well as libraries, an arboretum, and alchemy/crafting stations will compose the Fysek Academy of Medicine and Herbalism. This academy will be the heart of the County Capital of Fysek. As from there we will be developing our skills in order to provide services and trade goods. We also would like to have outlying herb gardens and farms in order to draw from and also feed our people which also includes animal husbandry/breeding-with regulations on overfarming, overfishing, overforesting and overbreeding. If you overfarm, overfish, overforest, or overbreed you will face steep fines and taxes. Which we will have a team of essentially sheriff deputies, park rangers, etc. called the "Marghasa Mounties" which will be enforcing our county's laws and policies. We are ultimately at one with our surroundings and we respect that. We dare not challenge our Gods. Fysek Academy of Medicine and Herbalism The Fysek Academy of Medicine and Herbalism like previously mentioned will be comprised of temples, shrines, libraries, an arboretum, and crafting stations in order to develop healing potions, salves, medicines for dysentery, infections, etc. as well as even poisons. We will have fencing and archery stations in order to train up combat medics where guards, fighters, archers, rangers, and explorers can also hone their skills. There will also be a section for the arts as there is no beauty without art. This will include music and other available game mechanics in order to become bards/musicians/entertainers. The Arboretum's main focus will be on growing the herbs, plants and trees and keeping them protected in order to produce all of our various tinctures. It is a protected sanctuary and only priests and druids of rank in the school may have access to harvest from the Fysek Arboretum. Whereas outlying herb gardens, farms, and ranches/animal breeders will be open for all to establish and trade with. The Academy's funding comes from taxes on the goods created, traded and sold as well as services rendered through the academy. The Academy will also be directly funded through the county as well. Ranks among the Fysek Academy and County of Marghasa: #Archdruid(Gold sash/heraldry/robe): Kamberlyn Penngelley(Morwenna's alt) #Head Priests/Druids(Gold sash/heraldry/robe): Positions seeking to be filled #Druid/Priest(White sash/heraldry/robe): Positions open on a permanent basis #Head Fighters(Red and white sash/heraldry/robe): Positions seeking to be filled #Fighters(Red sash/heraldry/robe): Positions open on a permanent basis #Bards/Artists(Blue sash/heraldry/robe): Positions open on a permanent basis #Druid recruits(Brown sash/heraldry/robe): Positions open on a permanent basis #Fighter recruits(Black sash/heraldry/robe): Positions open on a permanent basis #Marghasa Mounties Commissioner(Green sash/heraldry/robe): Commissioner Buffalo Beard, Mayor of Cinder Lake #Marghasa Mounties(Green sash/heraldry/robe): Positions open on a permanent basis Marghasa Mounties We have a special law enforcement team trained up by the Fysek Academy and other means such as in game experience that are responsible for protecting the county and enforcing the county's laws and principles as a whole. They will act as constables/sheriffs/deputies, park rangers, game and fish, and tax enforcers. Unlike Canadian mounties, however - they will be authorized to use force if necessary and will be armed with swords, shields, and bows. Obviously, this will be a largely mounted force with various different mounts including war trisons and horses. They will largely consist of those skilled in archery and swordsmanship. This force will be responsible for helping to set up border warnings and signs declaring our laws as well as setting up possible fences and establishing our pathways and roads. Signs will be posted declaring no hunting, no harvesting, and no deforesting zones with set violation fees. Such as No Hunting! Violators will be fined 500 EP(or whatever the currency is for such things). Mounties catching players violating these laws have permission under the county to fine these players and collect said fines. The fines collected will go towards funding infrastructure such as better roads and toward the academy and paying the mounties. Mounties will also be in charge of protecting and patrolling the various city and barony borders and protecting the capital from would be raiders, thieves, mercenaries, animals, and other various threats and criminals. They will also be in charge of collecting from those refusing to pay their taxes and removing them/jailing them if necessary. You don't want to go to Marghasa County Jail. While we may seem peaceful and docile by nature, we show no mercy upon those who threaten our home. County Laws # No Player Killing within the County! If you're caught PK'ing within the county, you will immediately be ceased upon and sent to jail where you will await trial. # No stealing! Thieves will be jailed and sent to trial # No deforestation. If you cut down a tree, you must plant one in its place. A fine will be imposed upon those found breaking this law. Failure to pay said fines will result in jail time. # No overfishing. Overfishing will result in incurring posted fines around fishing areas. Failure to pay these fines will result in jail time. # No poaching or overhunting. Hunting in areas where there are "No Hunting" signs posted will result in said posted fines. Failure to pay said fines will result in jail time. # No overfarming. Overfarming sallows the soil. If you are caught ruining the environment or land by overfarming Fines and taxes will be invoked. Failure to pay those fines will result in jail time. # Failure to pay taxes. If you fail to pay your taxes, you will face jail time, be evicted, or face having your lands/property siezed. # Disorderly and Disrespectful Conduct. AKA Griefers, Trolls, Social miscreants, etc. Any sort of disruptive and disrespectful conduct will not be tolerated. Any sort of deviant behavior will be handled by the Mounties and brought before the County Council. The County Council will consist of the Countess, the city/barony leaders, the Archdruid of the Fysek Academy, and the Commissioner of the Marghasa Mounties. The council will ultimately determine the fines as well as jail sentences for various crimes and infractions. About the Countess/House Penngelley I am the Countess Morwenna Penngelley. I myself will be playing multiple characters to do a diverse range of things including herbalism/medicine, military and breeding. You'll love my leffits! ;) What do I have to offer as a Countess? I'm a long time MMO player starting way back in the days when the original Everquest(yes I'm that old lol) came out. I value the advice of other players. I believe we're stronger as a community and when we work cooperatively. We tend to be more successful when we work as a team and value each other. And I think that my ability to see what other people have to offer and have leaders within my community and different teams will only make us stronger. Full Disclosure: I am a layaway baron and still plan on paying for my baron tier. However a weapons master in my dutchy would rather be a baron and has offered me his Count tier. So I do not reflect as a pledged Count. But I can assure you that I will be running the County of Marghasa under the Dutchy of Ignis in the Kingdom of Ashland. So if you see that I'm a pledged baron and/or the old post for my barony, please understand that the Barony of Fysek is now the county capital of Fysek Baronies & Towns/Mayors We are currently recruiting baronies and mayors to help build our county and kingdom. While we are not primarily combat focused and do not believe in attacking without provocation, we still we have opportunities for baronies that want to focus on military(hopefully primarily navy). There will still be the need for guards, archers, advisors, and crafts of all various roles. *Mayor Buffalo Beard - Cinder Lake Trade Relations Those interested in establishing trade relationships with the County of Marghasa should contact Countess Morwenna Penngelley Feel free to stop by our discord at https://discord.gg/2RuXMxm(https://discord.gg/2RuXMxm) I'm also for hire for coat of arms and signature banners ;)